


Mistake

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Trying to kill Will was a mistake. Hannibal thought it was a necessary therapeutic action to move on, but it’s never been what he truly wanted.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 14





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place while Hannibal is incarcerated. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

Your smiles were always so sad. As if you were on the edge of tears, yet bravely trying to put on a display of cheer for someone else. 

Once you smiled with sheer happiness in the Uffizi gallery. I’d been sitting in front of Botticelli’s Primavera, drawing you, working you in an artistic reproduction, you and Bedelia, my past and my present. You came and sat beside me, as battered and bruised as I was. In that moment I felt as pure a happiness as I’ve ever felt. I told you as much. If I were to see you every day forever, I’d remember that moment. You smiled back at me, radiating a perfect happiness I’d never seen on your face, not in all our time together. You were happy to see me, happy to the bottom of your heart. Knowing what I am, you were happy to see me.

What would it be like to dedicate myself to your happiness rather than curiosity and tableauxs of death? We would never have come together without the tableauxs. They make you suffer, even when you create them yourself. Do you see the beauty in them? Or are you simply trying to please me, to understand me, to get closer to me? 

We’ve changed each other. It was a mistake to sever our connection, as therapeutic as both of us thought it would be. We belong to each other, we are each other. To deny that is to deny ourselves. 

I no longer want to deny you, Will, or myself. I long for your smile, although I crave your troubled expression as well. Your absence speaks volumes, echoing the memory of your words and voice. 

You must come back. The alternative is unthinkable. Perhaps you’ve found someone else to make you smile. You could. I made you aware of your own personal charm, how to use it. You shrank from such interactions before. Are you shrinking from the past, the changes I made in you, that we made in each other? Are you hiding?

Do you really think you can hide from me, Will? From everything we are to each other? Sooner or later you’ll have to face me. To return to me. 

I’ll be waiting for you when you do.


End file.
